In many situations there is a need to know whether an object is in a certain location, or whether a certain location is being used or occupied. For instance, it would be very useful to know whether a Post Office Box contains mail, whether a parking spot is occupied by a vehicle, whether a seat of a multi-passenger vehicle is occupied by a passenger, whether a seat is occupied by a patron at a theater such as a movie house, play house, symphony house or stadium. To know this information would allow people to know when mail is in their Post Office Box, and, in regards to a theater or a multi-passenger vehicle, to know not only how many seats are occupied, but also how many seats are unoccupied and the locations of the occupied and unoccupied seats. In response to having this information, people would then, for instance, know when to pick up their mail, and be able to not only direct patrons or customers to unoccupied seats but also ensure seats are properly occupied. Given the lack of devices or systems for accommodating these goals, the need for certain new and useful improvements in the art is evident.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a new and improved system and method for indicating location usage or occupancy.
It is a purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus having nodes defining seats, slots, Post Office Boxes, or parking spaces, and a system for indicating node usage or occupancy.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved system for indicating location usage or occupancy that is easy to construct.
It is still another purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved system for indicating location usage or occupancy that is easy to use.
It is a further provision of the invention to provide a new and improved system for indicating location usage or occupancy that is easy to implement in multi-passenger vehicles, parking lots, theaters, video and book stores, post offices, etc.